Whenever you need me
by Ryou Kitsune
Summary: Yami Marik talks to his hikari right after his tomb keeper...test thing. Slight shonen ai. Please R


Ryou Kitsune: Do not own YuuGiOu (Yu-Gi-Oh! in crappy english dub)... A Malik/Yami no Malik one-shot, implied shonen-ai (boyxboy), why? You're guess is as good as mine! XP I think I might be bored, ne...

Yami no Bakura: Wait! We're not in this!

Ryou Kitsune: ... No...

Bakura Ryou: O.o You don't love me anymore.

Ryou Kitsune: Hugs Ryou-bunny Of course I still love you. What jerk told you otherwise?

Bakura Ryou: Sniffal Him- Points to his yami

Ryou Kitsune: Death glare Pulls out almighty golf club of doom that comes out of nowhere

Yami no Bakura: Eep! Runs away

Ryou Kitsune: I'll catch you, you stupid fiend!

Last notes: Hikari means light, as in the opposite of Yami, which is dark...

Whenever You Need Me

(Written in Yami no Malik's point of view)

I watched him as he sobbed into his pillow. His had been doing this for hours it seems, not that I can blame the child. Having to bare such a burden at his age could scar a young one for the rest of his life. I smirk at this thought. The troubled souls are always so much more easier to manipulate.

"I don't wanna be a tomb keeper," he cried, violently shaking his head. "Why should I waste my life for him? Why? I don't wanna..."

I think now would be a good time to show myself, don't you?

I chuckled as my spiritual being formed by his side. "Now, now, hikari of mine, who are you wasting your life for?" I asked, even though I already knew who, and stroked his blondish locks lovingly. His hair is so soft.

"Who- who are you? You're not supposed to be- Ah!" he started to question my appearance, but then the little soul tried to sit up.

I stuck out my bottom lip a bit, looking less concerned then I actually was, but, oh well... "Aw, my little hikari, did someone hurt you? Your back is all bandaged up."

"G-get out of here or I'll scream!"

"Tsk-tsk, my hikari. I'm afraid that won't do you one bit of good." I poked his cute little nose, his eyes crossed as he followed my finger. "You are the only one who can hear, see, and feel me."

"How come?"

"Because," I sighed. Don't these kids today know anything? "you're my hikari!"

He blinked at me a few dozen times, "I don't get it... Are you suppose to be an imaginary friend?"

I could feel my eyebrow twitching with fustration, "Yeah, sure, you can call me that, my hikari."

"Do you have a name?"

"Hm... just call me Yami no Malik, better yet, just call me Yami."

"Ok, what do you want with me?"

I shook my spikey headed hair, "I do believe I asked you a question first, hikari of mine."

I got on my stomach to lay right next to him, our bodies touching as he face made a cute little hold-on-I-can-remember-just-give-me-a-mintue expression. Gods, I can't wait till he gets older.

"I don't remember..." he finally mumbled resting his head on his pillow so that I could only see half of his face.

I chuckled again before lightly running my hand over his bandage-dressed back.

"Who are you wasting your life for?" I repeated softly.

He instantly bursted into tears, gripping the pillow as if he were in great pain.

"I don't wanna be a tomb keeper! I don't wanna wait for the pharoh!"

Hush, hikari, hush," I tried to sooth him as I licked away his twin waterfalls. "All will be well. I promise you this."

"No it won't! I have to stay underground for my intire life waiting for some stupid pharoh to come and read the markings on my back. I don't want to waste my life serving him. I wanna live in the surface world! And ride a motercycle! And breath fresh air! I don't wanna live in the shadows!"

"Stop this nonsense, hikari," I gently demaned, cuddling next to him as best I could while trying to avoid his fresh wounds. "Don't worry, I won't let that happen to you."

"You won't," he sniffaled and I replied with a nod. "How?"

"Well, it's simple!" I began to explain as if it were common knowledge. "We just over power the pharoh and takes his power. Then you can rule as pharoh and I'll be by your side to help you whenever you need me."

"Really, whenever I need you?"

"Yep, whenever you need me!"

"Forever?"

"Yes, forever," I smiled before showering his face with butterfly kisses until he let out a long yawn. "Tired hikari of mine?"

He nodded, the bags under his eyes making it hard for him to keep them open.

"Just go to sleep and when you wake up we'll being our plans to take the pharoh's power from him," I suggested nuzzling the top of his head, nesting in the blond softness.

"Ok," he whispered as he draped an arm around my mid-section. "Yami?"

"Yes, my hikari?"

"Whenever I need you, forever?"

"Yes, hikari of mine... whenever you need me...

Forever."

Yami no Bakura: Head is covered with bumps made from authoress's almighty golf-club of doom that comes out of nowhere Ouchie...

Bakura Ryou: That must have hurt.

Ryou Kitsune: Not as much as Malik's back does. Poor kid, those markings on his back aren't a tattoo... they CARVED the anceint scriptures ONTO HIS BACK WITH A DAGGER! They didn't show that in the anime, atleast not in the dubbed, not sure about the orginal though... hmmm... Odion carved his marking onto hid face too. (Freak) Anyway I'm off topic... sort of... PLEASE REVIEW WITHOUT FLAMIMG ME! My story wasn't THAT bad.


End file.
